


Laughter is Contagious (Jerome Valeska fanfic)

by jay_1618



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Falling In Love, Insanity, Laughter, Love, Lunatic, Psycho, Psychopath, Psychopathic, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Smile, insane, looney, lovable, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: She was different.. Not like the others where they'd be frightened by the first hello that came from Jerome Valeska's mouth. No... She seemed to be in a trance, as if she saw the young man he once was or could have been. And Jerome loved the fact that she had the potential to become just as twisted as him... The thing is, he's the only one that knows it.**can be a one shot if I'm too lazy to proofread**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

Laughter is _very_ contagious. Victoria loved to laugh. It was her natural high. Anything could make her laugh. From a stupid noise to a golden comedy routine, she would laugh if she found it funny.  
"Vic! You coming?" Her best friend Natalie called.  
"Yeah! Hold on!" She shut the TV off to join her friend for a girls night out. They were in college and they barely had the free time to catch up until today. Victoria was now getting her shoes on at the front door while Natalie stood waiting,  
"Come on! The club is going to get packed!"  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"  
Victoria and Natalie left their apartment, heading out of the building and into the city.  
"So, you think there's gonna be any criminals on the loose?" Natalie asked.  
Victoria shrugged, "When is it when criminals aren't on the loose in Gotham?" She chuckled softly and heard a siren a block away, "See!"  
They both laughed.  
"You've got a point, I'll give you that.."  
They continued walking until they finally reached the night club. The line was long, but Natalie's dad worked in the clubbing business so she could jump the line of any club in Gotham.  
"See! I told you tonight was packed!" She shouted at Victoria so she could hear.  
"Oh my god! This is crazy!" Yes, she's been to a club before but tonight was _packed_! It was insanely humid.  
"I'm gonna go get us she drinks! Yeah?!"  
"Alright! I'll be over there!" Victoria pointed out an open lounge and went to sit in it. The scenery was beautiful, full of colour. The lights flashed purple, pink, blue, and green, the drapes of this lounge were a dark velvety purple, the coffee table was a clear crystal-like structure, and the seats were big black leather couches and chairs. She looked over at the bar area but couldn't spot Natalie in the huge crowd of people. She then looked up in front of her and saw a young man who smiled a pleasant, charming smile. He had soft facial features and slightly messy hair. She couldn't tell colours at the moment. He sat next to her now,  
"Why _hello_ , beautiful! What's your name?" His voice was loud and full of enthusiasm. He seems fun.  
"Victoria. What's yours?"  
"Well, they call me Jerome." He held out a hand to shake. She smiled and shook his hand,  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Vic, who's this?" Natalie asked as she walked up to the lounge with two cocktails in hand.  
Jerome abruptly turned to face Natalie, holding out another hand shake, "I'm Jerome."  
Natalie raised her eyebrows and set down the drinks and looked at him, hesitantly shaking his hand. "I'm Natalie..."  
His smile grew wider, "Nice name.." He let go of her hand and turned back to Victoria, Natalie sat a seat away from her, a bit uncomfortable from Jerome.  
"So, you've managed to have caught my eye, Victoria..."  
"Have I?" She chuckled softly and picked up her drink to take a sip, Jerome glanced over at Natalie who stared back, concerned for Victoria and herself.  
"Yes, you have!" He leaned in closer to her ear when she sat up, "I'd say we get outta this dump..."  
Victoria laughed, "I'm sorry, but my friend and I," She looked back at Natalie who still stared at them anxiously of which she furrowed her eyebrows in concern, "We have some catching up to do. You can join us?" She looked back at Jerome who looked a bit disappointed.  
"Nah, I'm good... Tell you what. Give you my number and we can meet up sometime?" He was invested in Victoria. How pretty she is. Her long dark brown hair, glistening warm brown eyes, fair skin with a hint of a tan. She was what he considered drop dead gorgeous. Her nose was straight, perfect with her half almond eyes which wore a smoky eye.  
"Alright... Here, type it in." She pulled out her phone and turned it on, going to the contacts and made a new contract. She handed it to him and he put in his number.  
"There you go, call me sometime, gorgeous..." He smirked and kissed her cheek before disappearing off into the crowd. Her cheeks burned and a smile came to her lips. She turned to face Natalie who had her eyebrows furrowed.  
"What?!"  
"...So you just take a stranger's number? You're not calling him, are you?!"  
Victoria shrugged, looking at the bunches of people again, "I don't know... Maybe?"  
Natalie scoffed, "You're insane!"  
"Awe, shut up!" Victoria laughed, "Let's go dance!" She drank the rest of her cocktail and held her hand out to help Natalie stand up.  
"Okay, don't trust him though..."

Jerome walked over to one of his men near an exit, "Don't set off the bomb... Disarm it... We have to blow up another club..."  
The man looked at him weird.  
"D-Did I stutter?! No! Call. Off. The. Bomb!" He demanded.  
The man now pulled out his walkie-talkie and ordered for the bomb to be disarmed.  
Jerome looked back at the lounge to see Victoria and Natalie leaving it.  
"Victoria, Victoria... We're going to have some fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria woke up one morning and sat up, looking over at her phone on the nightstand. Jerome was still in the back of her mind. Has been since four nights ago when he charmingly greeted her. She hasn't called him yet, she was still debating with her logical side.   
_"Fuck it..."_  
She reached over and grabbed her phone, unlocking it and opening her contacts. She scrolled down to Jerome's number. She bit her lip as her thumb hovered over his name. Should she do it? Should she call him?   
She quickly turned her phone off when Natalie knocked on her door, "Vic! You up yet? We have to get to class soon!"  
"Uh... Yeah! I'm up!"  
"Alright! I'm gonna take a shower, you showered last night right?"   
"Yeah! Go ahead, take a shower!" She got out of her bed and heard the bathroom door shut from down the hall outside. Her closet was open as usual for she never closes it. She looked at the shirts that hung in it. It was organised in rainbow order. She picked out a navy blue knit sweater and pulled it on. She then chose light blue jeans and put those on as well. She looked over at her phone that sat on her bed now. Biting her lip she snatched it up and saw the name _Jerome_ on the screen. She sighed and forced herself to hit the call button. The phone pressed against her ear as she heard the line trill. _Ring.... Ring... Ring... Click._  
 _"_ Hello _?"_ A familiar voice answered in a sing song voice, _"Who's this?"_  
"H-Hi.. Is this-"  
 _"Jerome? Why yes it is!"_ A chuckle sounded from the other side. _"Hold on, let me guess... Victoria, is it?"_  
"Y-Yeah... How'd you know?" She laughed nervously.  
 _"Awe, darlin'... Your voice is hard to forget..."_  
"Hard to forget?" She walked over to her vanity and sat in front of the mirror to begin doing her makeup.   
_"Yeah, sweet like honey I'm telling you. Hey, what are your plans for today?"_  
"Oh, uh, I have school.. I go to college."  
 _"Really? Whatcha majoring in?"_  
She set down her eyeshadow pallet and adjusted the phone she had wedged between her shoulder and her ear, "Pharmaceuticals. Are you in college?"  
 _"Pharmaceuticals? Interesting..."_ He said, ignoring her question, _"What's it like?"_  
"...It's a nice field to study I guess, my parents wanted me to join the family legacy."  
 _"Mhm... Family.."_ Victoria furrowed her eyebrows when he said that. _"You have time for a coffee?"_ She began to realise how his voice always sounded cheerful. It was a bit weird but... _"Hello?"_  
"Yeah, still here! I have class at eight, classes end around four.. Five sounds good to you?"  
There was a pause on the other line and she checked her screen to see that the call was still on. A tapping sound was heard meaning he was still there. _"Yeah, I can do five..."_  
"Alright, see you then? At the Starbucks near the Gotham Library?"  
 _"Yep, sounds good. Cya, Victoria."_  
Before she could say goodbye back the line went dead. She looked at her phone again to see that he ended to call. She shrugged it off and stared at her reflection now. She looked nice and presentable. She smiled and stood, going to grab her backpack. She walked out of her room and saw Natalie in the living room, packing her bag.   
"Who was that on the phone?"   
"Oh, that guy from the club we met a few nights ago. Finally decided to call him."  
Natalie now looked at Victoria, her eyebrows raised, "You're kidding right? That dude seemed hella creepy!"  
"What? No! He seemed nice!"  
Nat scoffed, "To you maybe... But I got bad vibes from him. He didn't seem any good..."  
Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well if he ends up being a psychopath I'll end it with him."  
"I don't understand, Bryan was just fine!" They made their way to the door to leave.   
"No, he was only flirting with me to get in my pants!"  
"Oh... Well, still. That guy from the club, don't trust him."  
Victoria sighed, "I'm meeting him today. We'll be in public, so don't worry."  
Natalie shook her head in disappointment, "If he tries  
to kill you, I told you so..." She was joking a bit.   
Victoria laughed and nudged her friend, "Shut up, I'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria walked up to the destined Starbucks that she had promised to meet Jerome. She checked her phone to see that it was _5:05_. When she looked up and looked into the window of the store, she saw Jerome sitting at a table with two drinks. He was bouncing his leg at a steady pace and kept checking the time. She smiled and went in, going over to the table he sat at,   
"Hey! Who's is this?" She sat down in front of the extra caramel frappuccino he had.   
"It's yours, figured you were a caramel frap kinda girl." He looked at his phone, "You're six minutes late.. Thought I scared you away!" He laughed.   
She laughed as well, "Oh, my bad... Got out a bit later than expected." She looked down at her large caramel frappuccino. "Thanks for the frap by the way, I actually do love caramel!" She giggled and took a sip.   
He smiled and rested his chin against the heel of his palm, his elbow on the table to prop him up, "Good to know..." His other arm was relaxed on the table and his fingers traced little circles on the metal surface. He leaned in a bit to take a sip of his drink. "So, what else should I know about ya?"   
Victoria shrugged, "Uh... What would you like to know?"   
He sat up and placed both hands on top of the table now, his arms folded neatly in front of him. He leaned in a bit,   
"If someone you cared about killed someone, would you kill a person too?"  
She furrowed her eyebrows and adjusted the way she sat, thinking about how to answer that. The way he asked it got to her, as if it was an everyday question. Before she could answer he erupted in laughter,  
"I'm kidding! You don't have to answer if you don't wanna..." He took another sip of his frozen coffee drink.   
"Oh... Okay..." She copied his action.   
"Alright, how about...." His leg began to bounce again, the sound of his heel tapping the floor was heard, "What's your favourite colour?"  
"Oh, that's easy. Blue." She smiled, the last question being swept away. Maybe he has a dark sense of humour.   
His eyes widened and a huge grin curled up his lips, "Me too!" He sat back in his seat, "Wow... We have so much in common so far..."  
She scoffed in amusement, "We do?"  
He grabbed his cup and sipped through the straw again, "Yeah! We like caramel frappuccinos," He gestured his cup towards hers to prove his point, "we like the colour blue, and we both have freckles!" With his free hand he pointed out his freckles that were clearly visible without needing to be told of them.   
Victoria did indeed have freckles but they were a bit faint since there hasn't been sun around for a long while. It was currently spring. "Wow, you pay attention to details, huh?"  
He nodded and took another sip. "Have any questions for me? We can do a twenty questions type of deal. Ten for you..." He sat up again and crossed his legs, his right ankle resting on his left knee, "Ten for me..." He leaned forward.   
"Okay, hmm...." She took a sip of her melting frap as she thought of a question. "What kind of shows do you watch?"  
"I barely watch TV, but I like horror films."  
"Mhm... I like any genre as long as the plot is good." She chuckled softly, "Your turn. Question two."  
"Which horror movie is your favourite?" He asked.   
"The Shining, it's a classic."  
"That's a good movie." He smirked slightly and sipped his frozen coffee.   
"What's _your_ favourite horror film?"  
He looked up in thought, "Anything with psycho clowns or sociopathic murderers." He laughed a bit. She raised her eyebrows, laughing along with him.   
"Well those are interesting."  
They continued playing, asking each other questions. Jerome's questions gradually grew a bit weird yet more interesting. It was the sixteenth question that just got weirder.   
"Would you fall for a psychopath? Hot or not, your choice."  
"I don't know... If I knew them? Yeah, maybe. If I didn't, I wouldn't bother..."  
He was currently leaning against the table with his forearms propping him up, but he now sat up, "You wouldn't give them a chance?"  
She bit her lip and thought about it. Would she? "...I.. I don't know actually..."  
He smirked slightly, "I would. They're people too, you know?"  
"Yeah, they are..." She thought of it more as he stared at her in anticipation, "Well, now that I think about it, I would. There has to be someone to love within them, right? Some features to outshine the bad ones?"  
He slapped his hands down on the table and leaned forward, "Now that's what I'm talking about! You get it!" He chuckled. Victoria chuckled as well,  
"Yeah..." She bit her lip as she debated on this next question.   
"So, question number seventeen?" Jerome soon asked after a moment of silence while she was thinking. She hesitated before deciding to just go for it,  
"What's your type?"  
His eyebrows shot up and he sat still, his leg that was bouncing lightly stopped shaking. He had a straight face before his lips curled into smirk,   
"Now that's a million dollar question..." He leaned against the table again, his folded arms sliding further down the eating surface. "I like any cutie if you ask me... Doesn't matter if they're blonde or _brunette_ , blue eyed or _brown_ eyed," His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, shrugging, "green eyed too..." He said, considering his own eye colour. He looked down at his hand that rested on the table still, his index finger tracing random shapes onto the surface, "Doesn't matter if their hair is short, medium, or _long_.. Dark skinned or," He bit his lip, eyeing her now, " _light_..." He sat up a bit.   
Victoria's cheeks flushed, was she Jerome's type?  
"Though there is a feature that gets me better than the rest... A nice, pleasant smile." He smiled, as if he was showcasing the smile for he did indeed have a beautiful smile.   
Her whole face burned now. She has been told that she has the prettiest smile in the world. She bit her lip as she stared back at the green irises that locked into her brown ones.   
"You know... You have a nice smile... You have a _gorgeous_ smile actually..." His smile turned into a smirk.   
She was flustered now, "Oh... Th-Thank you..." She looked down at her nearly empty cup, she felt like she was overheating.  
"No need to thank me, sweetheart." He stood and grabbed his empty cup, "You done, beautiful?"   
She looked up at him, her cheeks still red, "Y-Yeah.."  
He smiled and picked up her finished drink, walking to the trash to throw the cups out. She stood and went to Jerome,  
"So, what now?" She asked. She actually wanted to hang out with him a bit more...  
"Oh, I have to go somewhere... I'll text you later?" He asked with his now familiar smile.   
"Oh, alright, yeah sure!"  
His smile grew wider and he kissed her cheek, "Cya around, Victoria."  
"Bye, Jerome..." She stood and watched as he left the coffee shop, biting her lip. Her cheek felt the ghost of his lips.


End file.
